


Letting Go

by cjwritesfanfiction



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 12:38:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13271625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjwritesfanfiction/pseuds/cjwritesfanfiction
Summary: Alex struggles on Eliza’s wedding day.





	Letting Go

Alex’s life was full of inconsistencies. This was especially true with the people in his life. His father left in the middle of the night when he was only 3. When he was 10, his mother died and he was put in the care of his uncle, who also died when he was a teenager. With nowhere else to go, he was put into the foster care system. Alex wasn’t exactly the child who his foster parents were expecting. He would throw things, lash out, throw temper tantrums causing tension in whatever house he was in. Every single foster parent had thrown him back into the system in a never ending cycle of trust and disappointment. Alex became depressed and his behavior worsened with every home he was put into. He counted down the days until he was 18 and responsible for himself. He felt like he didn’t deserve love or a family. This feeling put him into a manic state of depression, which evolved into insomnia and an unhealthy obsession with working. Alex’s life was literally hell, that is, until he met Eliza Schuyler.

Alex met Eliza when he was 17 and she was 15. Philip Schuyler had agreed to take on Alex wanting to give the bright boy a family he could call his own. Alex showed up with a garbage bag with all of his belongings and a pen set his mother gave him for his fifth birthday. It was his most prized possession. The drop off was normal. Philip and the agent chatted for a bit before Philip showed him to his room. Alex threw his bag on the ground and he started to write in the half filled notebook he swiped from his last school. There was a knock on the door, and Alex looked up.

Eliza was standing there with the biggest smile on her face and a plate of cupcakes. She walked in explaining she made the cupcakes just for Alex when he arrived. Eliza accidentally stepped on his bag, and Alex screamed at her flipping the cupcakes over. The cupcakes flew in the air and landed face down on the floor. Eliza and Alex stared at the cupcakes for a solid five seconds in silence. Then, Eliza did something did something no one had ever done before. She apologized. She was the first person since Alex’s mother that had treated Alex as a person instead of an inconvince. She was the first person to show Alex she actually cared.

Eliza became a beacon of hope for Alex. She was the one who pulled Alex out of his depression. She was the one who made sure Alex ate and got enough sleep. And she was the reason Alex succeeded in life. So, on Eliza’s most important day, Alex was honored to be there for her. He was sitting outside of Eliza’s dressing room waiting for her to get ready while he thought about the past. Fishing trips, sneaking out to talk by the lake, helping her get ready for her first date- these things were important to Alex. But, these memories were nothing compared to the memory that would be today.

Finally, Eliza emerged from the dressing room. The white lacy fabric flowed down her body and waved down past her feet. Lace wrapped around her sleeves and made her fair skin glow in the light. Little hidden rhinestones glistened and her long hair was tied back in an elegant bun. Eliza was absolutely stunning. She smiled sheepishly at Alex and gave a little turn.

“How do I look?” She asked nervously. Alex smiled and stood up straightening his tux. He grabbed the small tiara off a stand next to his chair. He put it on her head and smiled cupping her cheek.

“You look absolutely gorgeous. Don’t be so nervous. Today’s your big day.”

She smiled at him and held Alex’s hand to her cheek. “Thank you for being here today, Alex. I don’t know what I would do without you. It-it’s been hard since dad-” She trailed off. It was hard for Eliza to know that her father wouldn’t be the one to walk her down the eisle. Alex chuckled and wiped her tears with his thumb.

“Hey, now,” he murmered softly. “no more of that. Today is a happy day. Maria is a lucky woman to have you as her wife.”

Eliza laughed and wiped her eyes with a tissue. “You’re right. Dad would be proud.” Peggy came out and told them the wedding was starting. Alex and Eliza waited in silence as the bridesmaids and groomsmen (and women) walked down the eisle. First, it was Peggy amd Laf, the people who set Maria and Eliza up on their first date. Then, it was John and Herc. John had helped Maria propose and Herc had made both of their dresses. Finally, Martha and George walked Maria down the eisle, since they were the ones who helped get Maria out of her prior relationship. As they all walked, Alex thought about the future, one where Eliza would be happily married, one where Eliza and her wife would adopt children, one where the couple would grow old together happily…. Alex thought of a future where he would loose her.

“Alex, ready?” She asked with a small smile. Alex kissed her on the cheek and walked her down the eisle towards a future Alex was terrified of. Dread built up in his stomach as they walked towards Angelica, who would wed the couple. The stopped at the alter and for the first time in his life Alex was terrified.

The words Angelica said were deaf to him. Time stopped all together. But, when Eliza squeezed his hand, when he saw the happy tears in her eyes, when she whispered in his ear that he would never be pushed away or replaced, Alex knew he had to let her go…


End file.
